Letters From Molly
by gracierose
Summary: As Molly Weasley enters her last days of life she writes letters to those she loves the most. . . her family. A work inspired by the song "In My Daughter's Eyes"
1. Default Chapter

**Letters from Molly**

Molly Weasley was old, her long life was slowly coming to an end. Was she sad? Yes and no. There was sadness because she would be leaving behind her husband, her six boys, her only girl, their spouses and herthirty grand-children. She had lived a good long life, her body was old and tired, she was ready. So while yes she was sad, she wasn't at the same time. She thought on this as she lie in her bed looking out of the window. She needed to tell Arthur and the kids one last time how much they each meant in her life and how much she loved them all. Talking made her to weak now, so she decided to write them each a letter.

"Arthur?" she called out to her husband.

"Yes, Molly dear" he answered as he came slowly shuffling into their room. He too was older, his body bent and low with age but he stayed strong for her.

"Would you please bring me my writing board and supplies?" he nodded at her request and she watched him as he gathered her supplies, finally smiling her strong smile at him as he helped her sit up and arrange her things. Gingerly he sat down beside her holding her hand.

"What are you going to write?"

"There is so much I want to tell the kids before I go. I know I can't tell it to them with my voice, it makes me to weak, so I am going to write them each a letter. It's something they will be able to treasure so much more than any words I would speak."

Taking a deep breath he struggled to fight back tears at hearing his wife so ready for death, he patted her hand and stood. "I'll leave you to it then my dear, let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"I will." She picked up her quill and watched as she exited the room.

Quill poised she stared at the first piece of parchment, once again reflecting on her life. She had lived through so much. The first war came to mind, so many had died family and friends; each leaving such a void in her life. She and Arthur had married during this time, sometimes not sure if even they would live from day to day, then she had her William, Billy as she called him back then. Having him had made her realize she had been born to be a mother. It was the one thing that brought great meaning into her life.

Bill had filled their life with such joy in a time full of so much sorrow. Her times spent alone with him while she was bathing him, changing him and most of all nursing him had led her to make a strong connection to her eldest son. When she became pregnant with her second child, Molly was sure she wouldn't be able to handle two children so young. When her Charles was born she was proven wrong, he was a quiet and pleasant baby. For three years there was lots of fun in the house the two boys became best friends and sometimes enemies, but she had been sure to run a tight ship; helping them to end their squabbles and pleased that it was usually just a stolen toy that cause the trouble. She was elated when she learned yet again she was pregnant.

Her pregnancy with her third child was a hard one, she had been sicker and more tired than during her two previous pregnancies. But she didn't have toddlers running around her heels the first two times either. Finally her third son was born, when Percy entered the world she knew he would be different from her other boys. Even at the earliest age he was striving to be the best and do all he could to gain Molly's attention and she always gave it to him. She saw so much in that little boys eyes. Percy had brought her heart so much joy and so much sorrow. While he did come back to the family, eventually, tension from his brothers was forever there. He was always distant.

She soon started home schooling her children, knowing they would never fit in at a muggle school. Bill and Charlie were doing so well both were very smart, and Percy not wanting to be left out soon learned to read at age three and by age five was doing the same work as his brothers which helped Molly considerably as she soon learned she was pregnant once more.

From day one this new pregnancy was different than her others had been. She was sicker, more tired, and she started showing long before she did with her other three. The other boys were a great help especially Bill now getting so big was able to help with Percy and Charlie when needed and held the fort down while Molly would rest during the day after their schooling. She could honestly say nothing had ever surprised her more in her life than the day her twins were born, April Fools Day. Once the boys grew into their personality she always said no other day fit for them than that one.

Once the twins were born life just seemed to run in one gear for her, fast. It was full speed ahead from then on. Some days she didn't think she would make it through. She schooled the older boys, played with the twins, and still managed to some how manage the house. She often said to herself how she wouldn't have made it if she were a muggle. In her fast forward life she became pregnant once again. Her final baby boy, Ronald, was born in March and the next August her last baby was born, her only girl, her princess, Ginerva. The war ended shortly after Ginny was born, but this didn't help her life to slow down any.

It wasn't until after all her kids were out of the house and off to Hogwarts and starting lives of their own that she had to breath and often times she didn't get that. Ronnie and Ginny made sure she didn't have time to breath, the second war began and ragged strong for years, herself and her children in the midst of it. When the war finally ended with the defeat of Voldemort, she no longer feared the name, she was quickly bombarded with weddings and the births of grandchildren quickly followed those even. Her house was empty once again, but her life was more full than the house had ever been.

Smiling sadly at her paper, she dipped her quill and began to write her first of eight letters.


	2. Bill's Letter

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always I want to thank all who reviewed the first time it is always appriciated. And also before letting you read it ;), I must thank my wonderful beta nattieb for her insight and help in the chapter, I promise you it wouldn't be half what it is now if it was not for her. I hope you enjoy.

_William, Billy, Bill_

_My dearest first born son. You will forever hold a special place in my heart. You introduced my heart to a love I never new could exist. In a world that was being turned upside down in evil, you came into the world pure, offering nothing more than love to me and your father. Your life gave my life meaning again, showing me what I had always been meant to do; be a mother._

_There are so many things I remember from your early years. Your first steps, your first word, so many things I will never forget. I remember fondly the first time you ever told me you loved me. I was pregnant with Charlie and having an especially hard day. You were playing with your toy broom in the family room and I was lying on the sofa watching you. I remember you stopping and staring at me for only a few moments before you came over to me and took your pudgy toddler hand, rubbed my face and said "I wuv you mommy." My heart soared._

_I worried that when Charlie was born you would be jealous and feel ignored, but if you did feel that way you never let it show. You took on the roll of big brother very quickly. Protective as ever of him never letting any one hold him before they passed your "inspection", and taking the time he was being held by someone else to "love mommy." _

_Charlie quickly became your best friend as he grew older and I was so grateful for that, especially when I found I was pregnant with Percy. You and Charlie were inseparable always doing things together, mostly getting into trouble, but you always kept him safe taking your roll of big brother very seriously even then._

_As you gained more brothers over the years and finally a sister your established roll of big brother, or biggest brother as you informed Charlie when you were seven or eight, never wavered. You took control, keeping all the kids in line during lessons, entertaining the young ones while I worked around the house, and always helping out when you could with your father. _

_We were never more proud of you while you were at Hogwarts. You excelled in your studies, you were a prefect, and you became Head Boy. You escorted each of your brothers in turn to the Hogwarts Express while you father and I watched. When you finally graduated and decided to leave for Egypt, I knew my life would never be the same without you there in our house._

_Those years seemed to pass quickly and we saw you less and less. I was so pleased when you decided to move back to England. It meant so much for you to be near by to all of us but especially me. I don't know if I ever told you how much I relied on you for help in this family. With your father's work he was often away from home and I knew the boys needed someone too look up to and Ginny adored you. You always told me that I was the number one woman in your life, I think that was why I had such a hard time, at first, accepting Fleur._

_When you flooed home that day and told me that you were planning on getting married I didn't know what to think. You were my baby and I knew there was no one in this world that was good enough for you. Fleur was a lovely a girl and I was worried, though I am now ashamed to admit it, that she was with you solely based on your looks. I tried not to show my concerns over the marriage but I knew deep down that this woman, this woman who was taking my baby away from me was going to break your heart. _

_Unlike other members in this family though I will admit when I am wrong and after the attack at Hogwarts a month before your wedding I learned how wrong I was. Fleur has been a wonderful addition to this family and her strength has aided you so much. I look on her now as one of my own. _

_The struggles you have endured through the years since you were attacked have been many. Unable to bear children with Fleur you've adopted three wonderful blessings to this family. _

_I know through the years I have clung tightly to you, begging you to cut your hair and such. Always remember though Bill it was always out of love, which I know you know. No matter what Ginny says, I love you all the same though differently, I am sure you understand that after raising children of your own, but you are and always will be my baby. _

_I know you realize the full meaning of this letter, and that my life is finally coming to its end. I want you to always remember one thing though, if you miss me, if you ever need me just remember I will always live in your heart. I will always be watching over you, loving you always. _

_I loved you first, so I've loved you longest,_

_Your mother,_

_Molly._

Bill lifted his head to gaze at his sleeping mother. His eyes were dripping tears on to the parchment that bore the letter she so tenderly wrote for him. He rose from the chair he had been sitting in beside her bed and knelt on the floor, his head resting beside her hand as he wept. He soon felt her hand stroking his head and soothing him in a way only a mother could.


	3. Charlie's Letter

A/N: Thank you as always for all the wonderful reviews I got. I hope you enjoy my take on what Charlie's life might be. I really enjoyed this one since there was so much to play with. And a big thanks as always to my beta.

_Charles, _

_Oh my dear sweet Charlie Boy. _

_From day one you were always my go-getter. When you came into my life I was still so new to being a mum, now that I look back on it I was still so inexperience, but I was so sure that I knew exactly what to expect. _Oh_ I was never more wrong in my life._

_You were never a difficult baby, just different from Bill. You always wanted to see the action, be out in front to see the whole world with all its going and comings. You were never the cuddly baby Bill was, and while you didn't sleep much either you were at least quiet. You would sit in you crib and play while the rest of us slept and eventually you too would go to sleep; only to be the first one up the next morning._

_You always played so well with Bill. It thrilled me to see how well you two little ones got on. The best of friends you were inseparable really. You defiantly got into your share of trouble. As I look back now I realize I let you off a lot easier and more often than I did with any of your other brothers and your sister. I would start in on your punishment and you would flash me that smile of yours and as soon as you said, " I sorry mummy," my heart would melt. The older you got all you had to do was smile and put your arm around my shoulder. I knew you knew you had me and you knew it too, but I didn't care._

_As you got older your interest in animals became very apparent. You were forever bringing home whatever animal you had found out in the garden, by the pond, out in the woods, or wherever you happened to be that day. I can't count the times I found frogs hiding in dishes, snakes lurking under your bed, and I would be the one that had to toss them out. Then there was the rat you gave Percy for is birthday that year. If I knew then what I know now, I would have tossed him out too. _

_You always fought Bill for the right of big brother, telling the other boys what to do and fighting to protect Ginny. I was glad you did though, I was never more grateful than when you and Bill assigned yourselves each a twin to watch over. You will never know how much easier that made my life._

_Soon though you left for Hogwarts, way to soon for me, but I knew I had to let you go. I knew you would do well but I worried that you would be compared to Bill who seemed to excel in his academic work. You always had to work hard for your grades but did the best you could and always pleased me and your father. You found your niche though in sports. Eventually you became Quidditch Captain and seemed to excel in even more at Hogwarts. You never seemed to become really love struck like Bill did, and part of me was grateful for that, it worried me to though. You had friends galore but never just one girl to call your own. I knew that you were focused on what you wanted though and, with a little prodding from your father, let you fly on your own. _

_After you graduated from Hogwarts I thought for sure my heart would break into a million pieces when you told us your plans of going to Romania. If that hadn't frightened me you added that you were planning to work with dragons. Of course I tried my best to talk you out of it, tried to get you to apply at the Ministry for a job, but deep down I knew you would go away. I had lost one son to Egypt and now I would be losing you to Romania. Of course I always knew your first love was animals, I just never though you would put them before your old mum. When you left it was just like when you were little, you flashed me that smile of yours, said, "I love you Mum", gave me a wink and off you went. You always wrote faithfully sending both a family letter and a letter "just for mum"._

_During the war you came home less often, but we knew you were always out recruiting and fighting for the order. After the war ended I was sure you would move back home to Britain to be closer to the family and the nieces and nephews you were gaining. But once again you told me you were going back to your dragons._

_Years went by and all your brothers were married, Ginny was married, and yet you never showed any signs of settling down. Then one day out of the blue you pop through the door with the biggest grin on your face, and announced to us all you were to be married, then you presented Nadia to us. I hadn't seen a smile that big on your face since the Christmas we got you that broom you wanted. At forty-five, I couldn't believe you had found someone who could win your heart and finally settle your life, but Nadia did just that. You beamed ear to ear as she explained how she owned and operated the Romania Magical Creature Rehabilitation and Refuge Center. You met her when you brought a kneazle to the center that had found its way into the baby dragon area and had been injured. Then you explained how once you were married you would be joining Nadia at the Refuge Center and giving up the "dragon life" as you called it._

_You never had children as Nadia was fourty-four when you married, but you have both been the greatest uncle and aunt that any child could want and all those children adore you._

_Now it is my turn to say goodbye and leave home, but Charlie remember this always, I am not afraid to go. You've had your wild adventures, now it's your "ol' mum's" turn. I always remember that Dumbledore said that death was nothing more than an adventure. Well now I'm ready for mine. _

_Now as I close this letter to you my dear son, don't forget to look for me. I'll be there when you feel the wind kiss your cheek, when you see the first flower of spring, and when you yourself knock on death's door. I'll be there first to great you when you enter into your reward._

_I love you my darling Charlie,_

_Mum_

Charlie was sobbing by the time he finished the letter and looked up at his mother. She too was crying as she held his hand and stroked his fingers with her thumb. Finally, wiping the tears from his face, he gathered his courage and stood up. He opened the door and before he exited the room, he turned back looked at his darling mother and smiled her smile, winked her wink, and said, "I love you Mum." and then closed the door.


	4. Percy's Letter

_My dearest Percy,_

_Always my over-achiever, you always tired your best to do exactly what you felt we wanted from you. _

_Right from the start you were ready to go. You started crawling at six months, walking at nine, and at one year when you saw Bill and Charlie drinking from a glass, you gave up your bottle for a cup. About the only thing you didn't do early was talk, but finally at one and a half and after many trips to the doctor to be sure you were okay, you spoke. You didn't speak a simple single word, no not you, not my Percy. You spoke a full complete sentence, "Mother, I would like a (that makes it sound more like Percy a little more refined and what not) drink, please." _

_I know how difficult it was for you to be the middle child in this family. You were always so different from my other boys, always wanting to please me to show me you could do anything you wanted to do or anything I wanted you to do. You never were one to run out and play with the other boys either, you preferred to be inside studying or helping me in anyway you felt you could. You were always my helper and we shared so many moments that were always precious to me and that I still cherish to this day. _

_I know you tried so hard to show me you could be well mannered, clean, and tidy. You never knew it but there were several times I heard you muttering about how you would show me that you would never disappoint me and that you would do the very job I wanted you to do always._

_As the twins got older and started getting into more (well causing more trouble) I know I started to neglect our times together. I regret that so much. You still tried hard to make me proud and you did everything that was asked of you and even sometimes you did what you knew would help me the most. You took Ron and Ginny under your wing and I'll never forget when you helped Ron get Fred back for changing his bear into a spider. My screaming voice coming out of his Quidditch action player still gives him nightmares to this day. You always were the clever one, and I loved you for it._

_While the other boys were out romping who knows where and doing who knows what, you were always right by my side doing what you could to make my life easier. Even when that included sitting with Ginny and helping her learn her numbers, her letters, or teaching her to read and write. It melted my heart when I would walk by her room and there you would be reading her favorite story night after night._

_When you went to Hogwarts your ambition to be the best really started to come through. You strived to be the best in your year, doing all you could to shine as the perfect student. I wanted so badly to talk to you and tell it wasn't perfect your father and I wanted but your best. Somehow though I didn't think you would understand. Your hard worked paid off for you and you made prefect and then head boy, and finally moved on to work for the Ministry. The day you started your job I was so proud of you. I know you knew I had always wanted one of my boys to work at the Ministry. Your brothers, gave you a hard time but you took all the ribbing like a man. Your first day you were so nervous, you thought I didn't know but I knew. You woke early and joined me in the kitchen, like the early days. We sat there and I listened as you talked and told me all your plans for your life. Those of becoming Minister of Magic, staying close to home, and having children. For nearly an hour we sat there, but soon we heard the stirrings of the others from the house. Standing you said you wanted to get there early to get everything arranged. I smiled at you so proud of you, then you said "Don't worry mum, I'll never leave you." Deep in my heart I knew that would be the one promise you would never be able to keep to me. You broke that promise sooner than I ever thought you would._

_I had never cried so hard in my life as the day of that fight between you and your father and me. We all said such hurtful things to one another, things that we didn't mean but still felt needed to be voiced. I was so ashamed after to think of what I had said to you and I felt personally responsible for driving you away. Maybe if I had just stopped and listen to you things would have been different. Instead I let my heart break that day as I watched you leave and I didn't know if I would ever be able to fix it again. _

_The years that followed were hard for each one of us. Your estrangement was always a sore spot at the family gatherings, one that we all tried to avoid but it was always there, like part of us was missing. The rest of the family didn't know that we did make up three years after you left us, when I paid you a visit to your flat early one Christmas morning to deliver your sweater. I expected you to turn me away as you always did, but instead you looked at me with weary eyes and invited me in. We talked for so long about so much more than just why you left the family, or felt you needed to leave. I always knew it was your pride that kept you away. Before I left, you unwrapped your sweater, laid it on your floor, performed a quick duplicating charm, and then picked up the duplicate and handed it to me keeping the original for yourself. I started crying when I saw you had managed to change the tag I always put in "Made just for you by Mum" to, "So I'll always be with you Mum". You told me then you had been doing this since you left and sending me the duplicate. I knew you had never been one to wear the sweaters, except when forced to by Fred and George, but to know you were keeping them in a special trunk filled my heart with joy._

_It took you ten years to come back to the family and ask them to forgive you, and after angry outbursts, a few attempted hexes, and many tears they finally did. Knowing my family was whole again made the whole world seem right to me. _

_As the years past you never married, I knew you never would. Your dreams always were in the way of love for you. You had your girlfriends here and there and even proposed a time or two, but always your ambition and desire to please always seem to become too much._

_The years have seemed to fly by and now here I lay waiting for death to come and take me on my next journey. Like you did when you were small you are here daily doing all you can do for me and working by my side as much as I will let you. I love you for it. I love you for all you do for me. _

_As my life here fades I have one last thing to say. Love your family. Bill and Charlie will always respect you they always have even if you never knew it. The twins will always be the twins, the day they stop teasing and tormenting you start thinking of what you did wrong. Ginny, will always love you for all you do for her, and Ron will always be Ron it's hard being the youngest boy but he loves you all the same. Just promise me you'll always love them because it is in the family you will find your strength._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Mum._

Percy took his glasses off his face and wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. After putting his glasses back up he leaned down and kissed Molly's cheek, "I promise you mum, I'll never let you down again. I promise." Then he left the room.


	5. Fred's Letter

_My darling Fred,_

_You I never had to worry about. I always knew you would do well and have friends, and you would always be strong. I knew you were going to be a leader from the day you were born. Naturally I was in labor with you and George the longest, the doctor told me that he thought you two were fighting in there for who was going to make an appearance first, then ten minutes later out you came._

_You and George were inseparable, always together causing what trouble you could. You always had a friend right beside you. I didn't have to worry if you fought with your other brothers because I knew no matter what George was by your side defending you and fighting with you. To the world you were always the Weasley twins, or more simply the twins. I however saw you as so much more and to me you weren't my twins you were just two more of my boys, as much different as you were alike. To me you were always Fred. _

_You weren't the typical baby, of course you had to be different. You smiled early, giggled early, and laughed out loud early, always quick to bring joy to my life. George was there doing these things too, but you were always first as if giving him a nudge as if saying "It's okay you can do this too." I know George always did and still does depend on you so much._

_Some of my favorite times with you were when you were a toddler. Knowing I wanted time alone with each of you so you wouldn't think I labeled you both as one child, your Father would often take one of you and play and let me play with the other. It was during these times I would see the soft loving side you had. We would play for not more than ten minutes before you would get up and go get the book. As you toddled back with the book in your little hands I would move up to the chair knowing just what you wanted. You would climb up in my lap, open the book, and snuggle into me. As I stroked your hair we would read and enjoy all the adventures Peter Pan was to enjoy that day. There were so many times we would snuggle like that, and the older you got the fewer in number those times became. _

_Watching you grow up was such a joy. I remember so many days after Charlie and Bill would go back to Hogwarts you would take charge and lead your remaining siblings out to the yard for a day of play. You would march George, Ron and Ginny out the door and then you and Percy would follow. You always had to give Percy a tug but as I watched you five out the window I would see him listening patiently and then joining in as you set and then put in place the games for the day._

_The older you got the more I knew you would always lead a happy life. You had too much fun not too. You could make anything into game or make a joke just when someone needed one. It was a rare occasion to see you take something seriously, but you always knew when it was the right time. It was a rare and special gift you were given and I was ever so grateful for it more than once, more than ever after Ginny's incident her first year. She spent so much time withdrawn, and it was only you and George who could bring her out of it. I was so thankful for you during that time. _

_After Percy went off to Hogwarts I watched as you and George began to take your rolls as older brothers seriously, or as seriously as the two of you ever took anything. You each took on one of the younger ones, as I watched you play I understood why you took on Ron. You tormented him more than I would have liked for you to have and even after he joined you at Hogwarts you continued to do so, but you let me in on why you were and I understood. You were home once for a visit after you left Hogwarts to have tea with me and I questioned you about it. What you told me then I see true now. You told me you knew how Ron saw himself and if he was ever going to be the man he could it was up to you to make him stronger and Fred because of you, he is stronger. I thank you for that everyday._

_Through the years I watched as you became a remarkable man. You joined the Order and took on the responsibility of creating new devices to help protect us. When George was hurt so badly I didn't know who hurt more, me or you. George was with you when he was injured and I know you thought it was your fault because you couldn't protect him. While he lay in hospital you worked harder and longer on making everyday items those that could become protective devices, eventually saving most of the Order. _

_After the war when George was healed and he decided to move out on his own I watched your heart break. I knew it was hard for you letting go of him from your life at all times, almost like a piece of you missing. Soon though you reconnected with Angelina and from then on I knew you really didn't want George in the flat anyway. Only months after you got together with Angelina you were married and living a life of happiness, separate from George who was out living his own life. It was nice to see you living your own lives but sad at the same time. I know you will roll your eyes and say "Oh Mom" but I really always pictured the two of you living together forever, I knew better, but it was always my dream the two of you are strongest when together. I understood though why it had to be the way it was._

_Throughout your life you were always one to face your fears head-on, and never let fear show on your face. So needless to say I was surprised the day you showed up at the house with the look of fear written all over your face and in your eyes. I rushed to you and asked you what was wrong and helped you to sit down, when you finally told me I had to chuckle. It took becoming a father to paint fear on your face. It wasn't so much that you and Angelina were becoming parents , you had done that once already it was that you were becoming parents to four babies at one time that was scaring you. _

_As you sat there telling me about all the fears you had of having quadruplets, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered expressing my own fears when pregnant with you and George. I knew though you of any of my children would be able to handle it, and handle it you did. Nothing has made me more proud than to watch you as a father._

_Now as I close this letter to you and draw closer to the end of my days, I have advice to give you. First, whatever you do never stop laughing, continue to grace the world and the family with joy. Second, don't give up on George ever. I hated seeing you separate for so many years, now you are back to doing everything together again you are strongest, don't forget that. Finally, and most importantly never stop hugging and cuddling your babies, they are a precious gift and enjoy them._

_Enjoy your life Fred._

_I love you always,_

_Mum._

Fred lifted his eyes from the letter and looked first at his mother and then his twin.

"What is it Fred? What's this all about?"

"Here read this then you'll understand." Fred handed George his own letter, before gently climbing on the bed and curling up beside Molly's fragile figure. At the sound of George's first sob, he lay his head on Molly's chest just as he had so many times as a little boy, and he felt her fingers run over his thinning hair as they waited for George to finish.


	6. George's Letter

**I'm sorry it has been so long between updates. This time around real life got a little bigger than I could handle. I'm truly sorry and hope this chapter makes up for it. Hope you all enjoy it; I struggled writing it and it's become a favorite. Please enjoy. Oh, and as always a special thanks to my beta team Melandry and Nattieb for answering endless questions, helping with suggestions, and for making my writing look pretty. You guys are great.** _With a shaky hand George took the paper from his brother and watched as Fred crawled on the bed with their mother. He had a feeling he knew what was written on that piece of parchment and he didn't want to read it, but he knew he had to. Opening it slowly, he looked down and started to read the words his mother's hand had written._ My dearest George, The sixth love of my life. An unexpected arrival you were when the doctor told me you were on your way, and you always were just as spontaneous. You and your brother Fred were constant joys as babies. There was always a surprise around every corner. While you were never the leader and go-getter Fred was, you were just as outgoing and vivacious. I loved watching the two of you take on challenges; you balanced each other with the way you took on the task. While he was more likely to jump in headfirst to do something, you would stand back - watch and wait to see how to go about it a better way. The world always saw you as the Weasley twins, or more simply the twins. I, however, saw you as so much more. To me you weren't my twins; you were just two more of my boys, as much different as you were alike. You were simply George. I know others had difficulty telling you apart, and you thought I did. But I always knew who was who. It was not a big secret; all a person had to do was step back and watch you two and then they would be able to see the differences. While Fred was always the leader of the pack, you were more likely to be seen sitting back just a bit. You had a more deliberate way of going about things and always took a step back before deciding on your final course of action. It sometimes seemed, though, that the two of you really did move as one. At a young age you had developed your own language for just the two of you. While Fred was more outgoing and talkative you tended to shy away from the crowds and let him take the lead using your language to communicate. It seemed you hung on to the private language longer than Fred did, as if you wanted only to talk to Fred. And when I would catch you talking to Fred in your own language, you always looked so serious. Many times it was after this that the two of you found the most trouble. After Percy went off to Hogwarts I watched as you and Fred began to take your roles as older brothers seriously, or as seriously as the two of you ever took anything. You each took on one of the younger ones. While Fred took on the task of making Ron into the man he needed to be, you took on the quieter task of making Ginny a strong woman. After Ginny's incident her first year, she spent so much time withdrawn, and it was only you and Fred who could bring her out of it. I was so thankful for you during that time. We all worried she would never come out of her withdrawal and the nightmares she had were horrible. It was the worst feeling to hear her screaming in terror at night, but most nights you beat me there and were comforting her before I could. So many, many times I wanted to go in there too and take you both in my arms, but I didn't. Because it was those times late at night I watched you bring Ginny slowly out. The first time I heard her laugh - just the smallest of laughs - my heart soared. I may not have ever said it before, but thank you so much for giving me, giving us all, Ginny back. You were always one to experiment with different ideas and bring Fred in on the fun. While Fred was more hands-on, you were more methodical in your approach. You took your time and thought out what you were doing, always noting what worked and didn't work. The moment you came home from your first year at Hogwarts the experiments became more intense and deliberate. I will admit to being overly concerned by the booms and bangs, and especially the smells, that came from your room. I probably prodded you outside to often. I just thought I was doing what was best for you. When you left Hogwarts in the middle of your seventh year, I was livid, as you well know. I just couldn't imagine what good a joke shop would be, but that joke shop saved so many lives, including yours, and I'm more thankful for it than you'll ever know. During the war you and Fred always fought side by side, insisting you not be separated into different groups. When Fred returned to headquarters with you limp in his arms I don't know who was hurting more, me or Fred. I have never seen him so diligent in his life to as when he was making the protective and defensive devices the two of you are now known for. Your healing process took longer than any of us ever expected. The curse you took for Fred was a nerve damage curse and hit you in your wand arm; the curse that followed knocked you out. Fred Portkeyed back with you as soon as he could. Our healers were on call at headquarters but said it was too late for your arm; it was totally paralyzed from the shoulder down. I've never seen Fred look so helpless. As you began to heal and we told you the story of how you were injured we slowly watched the depression and bitterness set in. Fred and I both tried so hard to do what we could to bring you out of it. Maybe we tried too hard. I hated seeing you lose the carefree attitude you had always shared with your brother and the bitterness become the forefront of your personality. The business soon started to suffer as the fights you were having with Fred increased, and I watched knowing you would soon break. When you fell, it was a hard, hard fall, but your father reassured me you would never be able to put yourself back together unless you broke. Fred came to me and told me what had happened - that you had moved out of the flat you had shared for so many years. I don't know whose heart broke more, mine or Fred's, when he told me you had said you were no longer his twin and walked out with only the clothes on your back. Just as you played such a big role in getting Ginny back to her old self, she played a big part in getting your laugh back. She was the only one you told where you were living. I understood you needing the space, but it was so painful when you didn't come around for family dinners. Eventually you started coming, but would eat quickly and then leave, speaking little and never to Fred. Ginny reassured both Fred and I you were coming along slowly. She would never reveal what it was the two of you talked about, but I knew it was much like it was when you helped her so many years before. You watched Fred carefully from a distance as you started your therapy and learned to use your wand with your other hand. Sometimes I would look at you at the table while you observed Fred and Angelina with a longing look in your eyes; you would finish quickly and leave then. I wondered if my family would ever be healed. Soon, though, Fred and Angelina were engaged and Fred asked you to be his best man. While you never gave him a straight answer, I knew you would be - it was there in the way you looked at him before you left. After his announcement you started working harder and going back to the shop, working side by side with Fred again. You never offered an apology and Fred never asked for one. He did ask you to move back in, but you turned him down, saying you still needed the separation, that you needed to be George Weasley, not Fred's twin. It still hurt him, but he understood. You surprised us all (well, all but Ginny) on the wedding day, showing up with a girl on your arm. We soon found out she was not just any girl, but your wife - Aine Elise Weasley. Of course, shock was our first response, but we soon enough welcomed her into the family and loved her as much as you did. It didn't take long for me to see and understand why you chose her to be your wife. For the first time in months I watched the smile light up your face and go all the way to your eyes. Once again you were joking and laughing with your brother, like before your accident. She brought a joy back to your life I was nearly certain would never return again. She was a blessing to you and a help. She worked side by side with you and Fred, helping you to develop more products for the store. She has given you six beautiful and wonderful children, and brought just as much joy and life to our family as she did to your life. I know, my dear George, your life has been full of trials, but you are so strong because of it. Knowing you and Fred are finally, after all the years, completely healed from the past and that your connection is stronger than ever reassures me as I live my final days. You will both be fine without me. So my final advice to you, my dear George, is never stop laughing. The world is just not the same place without your laughter. I love you always, Mum


	7. Ron's Letter

Oh my sweet, sweet Ronnie,

Well,I guess really it's Ron now, isn't it? I can see you rolling your eyes. You'll always be my little Ronnie, and always have been. I know I protected you more, watched you more closely, and held you a bit tighter when I hugged you.

I know I told you, years ago, that you were premature, but did I ever tell you we almost lost you? You were six weeks early and so tiny, we were afraid to touch you. The Healers at St. Mungo's had warming charms on your blankets and around your crib, but were afraid to do more, being as small as you were. The Healers had never really dealt with an infant as tiny as you and were unsure of how you would react to magic used directly on you. So we sat and waited; I would have stayed there, never leaving you, had your father let me. But he was right when he told me I had five other children at home that needed to see their mother. He would take the night shift, and I would be back first thing each morning to take you gingerly in my arms. 

They had a rocking chair set up in the room and I would just sit and rock you for hours, talking to you about how big and strong you would grow up to be. I told you over and over how I had picked your name, Ronald, because it meant Powerful, and how I knew you were going to be just that. Together, day after day, I rocked you in that chair, holding you close to me, singing the same lullaby to you, with your tiny hand wrapped around my finger. And each day your hold got tighter and tighter. The Healers were somewhat surprised at how quickly you grew strong. 

Never had I experienced so much joy as they day they told me I could take you home. It was on that day I knew that no matter what happened to you in life and no matter how badly you were down, you would always be strong and pick yourself up. You have never proved me wrong on that yet.

The doctors told us you would take a little longer to do the things babies do since you were born so early, but it didn't seem to slow you down any. Like everything you've done since, once you learned a little milestone like crawling or walking, you soon mastered it. If there is anything I am sorry for in your childhood, it is that often times your milestone moments were overshadowed by something the other children did, and most often by something Ginny did. The day you spoke your first word was the day Bill left for Hogwarts. The first time you were able to hover on your toy broom, Ginny took her first step. That was just the way things went in our house, though: someone was always doing something.

Once the older three were off at school and it was just the twins and you and Ginny, things were a bit calmer. I watched Fred and George take an interest in you and Ginny, seeming to take each of you under their wings. Fred chose you, which I will admit worried me more than it should have. Through the years I watched him torment you, tease you, pester you, and push you, all with one goal in mind: making you the man you are today.

As the time grew closer for you to go to Hogwarts, I know my worrying became more persistent. You tell me I was constantly reminding you that was the year Harry would start Hogwarts and you weren't to stare or pester or make fun of him in any way. I knew you were extra mad at me when I made you wear the outfit I picked out for you the first day. I never could have imagined what that day was bringing to us. I had worried and worried over you going to school with Harry Potter; never did I guess you would sit in the same car on the train, be in the same house, and become the best of friends. He became a sixth son to me.

By the time Ginny started Hogwarts I'm surprised I had a nerve left in me to worry. So much trouble was starting to brew and then the Chamber of Secrets happened. Each year was something new and you kids were always in the middle of it. I worried so much for all of you, but you the most. While Ginny is my baby, my youngest, you, Ron, have always been so special to me. I guess I still saw you as that fragile baby in the hospital. Death came so close to you so many times, I started carrying that clock of ours around long before your sixth year.

You were faithful in writing letters home and telling all of us here about what was going on and who was doing what. In every letter there was always a new adventure to tell about; you were always mad at Professor Snape for something; and there was always Hermione. From the first time you mentioned her in one of your letters I knew there was something special about her. I was certain of it, though, when I realized she went from a nightmare, to a friend, and then she became just Hermione. I read her name more times than I did Harry's. Then there were the summer visits to the Burrow she made and also Grimmauld Place. I remember watching the two of you, so uncertain of where your lives were going and relying so much on each other. Through the years I watched the two of you closely, fighting with so much energy and knowing there was so much more behind the angry, often hurtful words thrown between the two of you.

I thought after the situation with Viktor seemed to blow over you would finally see what was staring you in the face, yet nothing happened. Then you went and dated that Lavender girl. Oh the things Ginny told me about the two of you, in the common room at that! And don't think for a minute I don't know about you tossing my letters out, because I do. But really that's all besides the point. I thought during this time you had lost Hermione forever, but then after your 17th birthday, when we were all there in the Hospital wing, just watching her watch you made my heart ache. I knew then there was no one in that room hoping for you to wake up more than her.

After that I once again started seeing her name in the letters home, and you talked about her differently than I had seen before. I understood, though: now you knew. Now you saw it. When she and Harry came home before Bill's wedding I watched the two of you. The fights were still there, but they were different; the bitterness no longer came out. I watched you lead her into rooms with your hand at the small of her back, and slide your hand into hers when you went on your afternoon walks. The day the twins tried to test one of their more sneaky products on her, then I really knew. I have never seen you take the twins on like that, and never again have I seen the twins cower before you, though a smile did cross Fred's face when you stalked off, an unscathed Hermione in tow. Everything seemed to be working out for the two of you and I couldn't help but think your seventh year was going to be a great year for the three of you.

Then you told me you were leaving. I tried to understand when you told me what you were doing, or as much as you could tell me. I tried, so hard I tried. But my heart broke still. You kept in as much contact as you could, and came home when you could steal away from the search. Each time you left my heart hurt, but I knew you were doing it so my heart would never hurt again; so I and everyone else in the world would never have to live another day in fear. As hard as I had tried to hide you and protect you from the war, you were in the middle of it and there was nothing I could do to change it.

At the end of the war we were all battered, bruised and broken, physically, mentally and emotionally. Harry was hospitalized for some time, mostly on his own accord so he could recover from the mental strain placed on him. Every day you went to see him. The first month or so he was unconscious, but as the faithful friend you always were helping him by just listening or talking to him. Once, after you all had come back here to live for a few months, I heard the two of you talking - I shouldn't have listened in, but something he said made me stop. He asked you why everyone always put him on this pedestal. Your answer made me even prouder of you. You told him "Harry, I never did and I never will. I know you don't want to be there; it's not something you asked for, it was just something you got. But to me you'll just be Harry, my best mate. And I was kind of hoping you'd be my best man too."

Soon after this conversation you and Hermione officially announced your engagement and in the same breath the date of your wedding. You let us all know the wedding was going to be small, with only Harry and Ginny there as witnesses, that you had had enough fuss in your lives and you didn't want any more. I was a bit hurt you wouldn't allow even your Father and me to be there. You gently told me it wasn't that you didn't want us there, but Hermione's parents would not be coming either and much as you loved me you knew Iwould make a fuss - the last thing you wanted. You did grant your ol' mum the pleasure of cooking a nice wedding feast for the family and a few friends that night, though. Your father and I sat at the table, watching as you kids danced under the stars and I had never seen you more happy than that moment when you held Hermione close and whispered in her ear, making her throw her head back and laugh. I realized watching you two in that moment that the war really was over, and happiness and love had won.

The two of you only had a year of married life before the children started coming, and by your tenth anniversary you had eight children blessing your home. I smiled and remembered the challenges your father and I had as I watched you and Hermione make decisions and forge ahead in life. Each year that has passed by I have watched the two of you make each day the most it can be. You and Hermione lived your life as simply as you could, Hermione eventually giving up her job to be a full time mother and wife when you announced you were having your sixth child. After this I often heard her scolding you and reminding you that never in her wedding vows was there anything about loving you only for money and she wasn't going to start basing her love on that now. And just as often I would hear you reminding her that she was not an old woman and she needed to have a bit more fun. There were also those times you would come over just to sit with me and talk and beg for advice on how to deal with all your children, especially after you found out number eight was on the way. But you have done wonderfully, Ron; the two of you are amazing parents and never have I seen as much love as you two have for each other.

Now Ron, it's come time for your ol' mum to give you one last talking to. I promise it won't be as stern as some you have received. All I ask is that you continue to do just what you are doing: live every day for the most. Make it stand apart from every day you have ever had and every day you will ever have. Treat Hermione like the queen she is to you, because she treats you like a king. Enjoy your life, Ron, all of it. Take each moment and cherish it. Enjoy your children's lives and share them. Love life, that's all I ask you to do.

You'll always be my baby boy. I love you, son.

Mum.

_Ron looked up from the letter that was now shaking in hishands, the word Mum now starting to run from the tears that were dripping onto it. Molly was lying with her eyes closed, resting, as she did while each of her children read the letters she had written for them. He watched for a moment as his mother slept and then Ron crawled up on the bed and took her into his arms and started rocking slowly back and forth, whispering the words to the lullaby she had sung to him so many times._


End file.
